


taste me (these salty tears on my cheeks)

by robin_writes



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Magic, Past Abuse, Set around season 4, anti-Damon, anti-Elena, because Caroline deserves to be happy too goddamnit, kol is basically their second kid, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Caroline and Klaus are whisked off to an alternate reality to keep Klaus busy. Except it’s not really the hell on Earth it was promised to be. They’re married and they have a daughter and they’re happy.





	1. the perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> My first Vampire Diaries fic, but I'm obsessed with Klaroline so sue me
> 
> In progress Spotify playlist for this fic https://open.spotify.com/user/bexeastwell/playlist/29cB4mCkI5ljgg3c9MFESd?si=ZqKKAKP3Sz6nTuThRs4kKQ

They were laying out the perfect trap. Something that would keep Klaus at bay, at least until Elijah got back to Mystic Falls and demanded they release him. Elena and the Scooby Gang would never risk the Originals’ wrath by actually killing Klaus. They just needed him out of the way until they could foil his diabolical plan.

But the entire time they were plotting, Caroline was at war with herself. She wanted to warn him, she felt like they were going too far, but she knew that if she did, Elena and Bonnie would never trust her again.

Still, when Bonnie said “alternate reality” and “hell on Earth”, she knew she had to say something.

Caroline slipped out through the back door of Elena’s house while everyone was distracted gathering mystical objects for the ritual. She sped off to the Mikaelson mansion. She banged her fists quickly against the door. “Klaus!”

Klaus swung the door open smirking. “I never thought you’d be banging my door down so soon love.”  
“Stop.” She put her hands up and walked in, past Klaus. “You’re in trouble.”  
“If this is another one of Elena’s distraction techniques, you would do well to leave.” Klaus’ smirk turned sour.  
“No, I’m telling you the truth. There’s a spell.”  
“Of course there is. There’s always a spell. The Bennett witch I presume?”  
“Yeah. They want to send you away.”  
“I’ll go pack a bag then. I hear Bora Bora’s nice. Maybe I’ll be sent there.”  
“You don’t understand, they’re gonna banish you.” Caroline was panicking, why wouldn’t he listen?  
“I know love, but if I fight it, they’ll know you warned me.” Klaus said almost tenderly and reached up to cup her cheek in his palm. There was a flash of light and then they were both gone.”

———

Caroline woke up with the sun. It was warming a patch on her bare shoulder. She rolled over, smiling, straight into another body. She would’ve yelled except she recognised the lean, blond haired man immediately. It was Klaus.

“Caroline?” His voice was like honey and she had to stop herself from purring. “Caroline love, I think… I think I’m breathing.” True enough, Klaus’ bare chest was moving up and down in a constant rhythm. Hers was too. But her mind skipped back to the fact that his chest was bare.  
“Klaus, are you wearing any clothes?” She asked, not wanting to betray how scared but also how attracted to him she was.  
“Are you?” He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Caroline refused to answer, mostly because she wasn’t.

She took a moment to look around the room. It was bright. A huge bay window on one side of the room allowed the natural sunlight in. The rest of the room was painted white with light blue touches here and there. A subtle nautical theme. It was nice.

A curl fell down into her face as she looked around. Caroline tucked it back behind her ear, her heart stopping at the glint her hand gave off. Caroline steadily moved her left hand back into view. She was engaged. And married. And the rings were perfect. They were both exactly what she’d imagined she’d have in the future. A pair of white gold bands with an oval cut diamond on the engagement ring. 

She started to tear up. The water made her vision go blurry and she needed a moment. “Are you alright?” Klaus asked.  
“I’m fine. I need to be alone. Can I just be alone?” She was on the verge of letting every hope and dream spill out of her to Klaus of all people. “Would you turn around?” She asked self-conscious. Klaus nodded and rolled over to face the window.

She stood up, letting the sheets drop. Caroline pulled on the robe that hung on the back of the door and then hurried out of the room.

What she didn’t expect was to be floored before she even reached the stairs. There was another bedroom door open. Caroline felt all the air leave her lungs in one fell swoosh. The pain in her chest grew as she watched a small girl sleeping peacefully under a pink princess canopy.

Caroline couldn’t help herself when she sat down on the carpet next to the bed. The little girl must’ve only been five years old and had blonde hair in two braids. She looked just like Caroline when she was younger.

Tears flowed freely down her face now, but she didn’t make a sound. She didn’t want to wake the precious girl asleep in front of her. 

In her heart, Caroline knew that the girl was her daughter. 

Before she had been turned, she was too young to think seriously about marriage or having kids, but since then it’s all she thought about because she couldn’t have it. But now she did, and it was all the more heartbreaking because she knew it was temporary. It wouldn’t last.

Klaus came up behind her, touching her shoulder with a strange look on his face. “Come on love, let’s get you some coffee.” He led Caroline out of the child’s bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

He flicked on the coffee machine, placing a mug under the drip without thinking, like it was a habit. Caroline’s lips wobbled as she saw a child’s painting stuck to the fridge. It was a family portrait of the three of them. It wouldn’t win any awards but it was all of a sudden the most precious thing she’d ever been given.

Klaus passed her a mug. “I’m sorry. I’m being all weepy. We should be trying to figure out how to get home.”  
“You have every right to be sad love. You’ve fallen into this mess because you tried to help me.”  
“Why’re you being so nice? You’re usually all ‘grrr-Klaus’ not ‘if I fight it, they’ll know you warned me-Klaus’. It’s unnerving.”  
“I figured your loyalty was worth infinitely more to me than a week of my life.”  
“Oh.” She didn’t expect that. Klaus seemed to realise he caught her unaware and changed the subject.  
“Breakfast?”  
“Yeah, I should wake up…” She paused, not knowing her own daughter’s name.  
“Leah.”  
“What?”  
“I saw it written on her backpack in her room.”  
“Leah.” Caroline smiled wetly and then stood up, heading back to that very room.

Caroline crouched by Leah’s bed. “It’s time to wake up baby girl.” She stroked some stray hairs that had fallen out of the braids away. Leah opened her eyes and smiled, revealing a gap between her front teeth. “C’mon. Breakfast.” Caroline stood up and tried not to jump as a tiny hand slipped into hers.

She let Leah lead her back to the kitchen. Leah took a seat at the table opposite where Klaus was plating up the scrambled eggs. “Can we paint today daddy?” She asked. Caroline watched as Klaus didn’t even look up. It wasn’t his fault, he just had to get used to this new role.  
“Not today baby girl. But maybe you and I can go to the beach. Would you like that?”  
“Yes yes yes.” Leah smiled widely. “But why not daddy too?”  
“Daddy’s busy toda-“ Caroline started but she was cut off by Klaus.  
“I think I will go. I haven’t been to the beach in ages.” He smiled in a way that made him seem carefree, not a sight Caroline was used to.  
“Don’t be silly, we went last week with Uncle ‘Lijah and Kol.” Leah said.

Klaus slid the plates of eggs in front of Caroline and Leah and ran off, probably to call his brothers if Caroline had to guess. She ate her food and listened to Leah babble about the last time they all went to the beach together.

Caroline thought that maybe she’d only been to the beach once or twice before, but she’d always wanted to move closer to it. She stood up, her hand trembling as she looked out the kitchen window above the sink to stare at the sea and the sand. They apparently owned a beach-front property. Just like she’s always dreamt.

She was washing the dishes when Klaus came back in. “Elijah’s got work, but he’ll be over for dinner. Kol’s on his way.” Klaus said, sighing and collapsing on the sofa. “So… human.” They’d skirted over it earlier with the naked thing and then the crying.  
“I think I’m human too.” Caroline said, passing Klaus his coffee.  
“Maybe we need to get some weapons, protect ourselves.”  
“From what Klaus? Suburbia on the coast? I don’t think we’ll be troubled here. It feels calm. Serene.”  
“I’ve lived a thousand years love, I know more than most to never let your guard down.”  
“Yes well, while you’re here not letting your guard down, Leah and I will be getting ready for the day. I’d rather not stay in this robe much longer.” Caroline huffed and took their daughter’s hand, heading away from Klaus.

“Do you want to pick something to wear today or do you want me to?” Caroline asked the five year old.  
“I wanna.” She hurried towards her wardrobe and pulled the wooden, painted white, doors open. Caroline watched as Leah chose a purple dress with pink polka dots and pink flip flops.  
“You need a swimsuit baby girl.” Caroline automatically opened the third drawer in the wardrobe. She did it without thinking, but it was the right one.  
“The yellow one.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want purple? It’ll match your pretty dress.”  
“No. I want the yellow one.”  
“Okay.” Caroline helped Leah get changed. She undid Leah’s messed up braids and then decided to re-do them. Leah hummed as Caroline brushed her hair. She stilled a few times, trying to forget the memories of her own mother brushing her hair. 

Caroline finished the braiding and then said “Play with your toys for a little bit. I’ve gotta get ready too.”  
“Okay mummy.” Caroline stopped. She couldn’t breathe. She knew in her head that Leah was her daughter, but to hear her calling her ‘mummy’ stunned her.

Once she got over the shock, she made her feet keep moving. Caroline pulled open her own wardrobe, her hand dragging across all the clothes. They were all her style, exactly what she would buy and all in her size too. She couldn’t help but imagine another version of herself living this life; buying those clothes; holding Leah as a baby; getting married to Klaus; getting everything this Caroline wanted. She was jealous. But instead of stewing in it, Caroline chose a sundress and a navy blue bikini, and got dressed.

They must go to the beach often because there was a pre-packed beach bag under the bed. “Oh thank God!” Caroline said, dragging it out. There was sunscreen, a hat for Leah, three towels, a parasol and sandcastle making equipment.

Caroline fixed her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head and then slipped her feet into a pair of sandals. “Let’s go baby girl.” Caroline grabbed the bag and collected Leah.

Kol was already there, sitting at the dining table eating Klaus’ leftover eggs. “Go put on a swimsuit.” Caroline said to Klaus. He pointedly looked at Kol. “Oh I’m sure Kol and I’ll get on for the few minutes you’re gone, right Kol?” Caroline tried to seem as unthreatening as possible. Even though it wasn’t ‘Original-Kol’ or even just ‘I helped kill you-Kol’, he sure looked like him.  
“Right.” Kol smiled innocently at his older brother.  
“I’ll be right back.” Klaus said.  
“Uncle Kol!” Leah raced at Kol and he picked her up just in time.  
“You’re getting bigger and bigger each time I see you.” He seemed earnest in his affection for Leah.  
“You got here quick. Were you in town Kol?”  
“You know I was.” His face screwed up. “I only live a few minutes away.”  
“Sorry, forgetful. Of course you do.” There was an awkward pause where it seemed like Kol was studying Caroline. “How does a picnic sound?”  
“Sounds great.” Kol said, turning his attention back on Leah.

Caroline got to work on making some sandwiches and finding carrot sticks, celery sticks and cucumber sticks already wrapped up in the fridge. Seriously, there were so many varieties of stick. Klaus returned just as she was putting juice boxes in the beach bag. She smirked just a little at Klaus’ choice of navy blue swim trunks. They matched her bikini which was definitely hidden. “Ready to go?” Klaus asked. He grabbed the bag and Caroline smiled at him.  
“Yep.”

Kol set Leah down and lifted his beach towel, dropping his sunglasses down from his head. Caroline found the house keys in a clear glass bowl by the door.

The beach was their backyard, so it only took moments to walk down the grassy hill until their feet were touching the sand. When they were close enough to the water, Caroline reached out to stop Klaus from moving. “Here’s perfect.” She said when he turned his head. He dropped the bag. Caroline crouched down and pulled the towels out. “Kol, be a dear.” She was pushing it. She knew it and Klaus knew it, gritting his teeth.  
“Sure.” Kol took the towels without complaint and laid them each down on the sand and Caroline removed Leah’s hat and the sunscreen.

“Come here baby girl.” Caroline sat on what appeared to be her towel and let Leah sit between her legs. “Flip flops off.” She said, smiling as Leah kicked them off. She pulled her daughter’s dress off and placed the hat on her head. And then Caroline began to apply the sunscreen. Kol was lounging on his own towel while Klaus was hovering awkwardly. It didn’t take too long for her to apply the sunscreen. Leah was very small. “Remember, no swimming for at least ten minutes.” Caroline said without thinking. It was another habit. Leah looked exasperated while Kol looked amused. Klaus just looked confused.

Caroline realised she might as well enjoy the day and pulled her own dress off over her head. Klaus stared just a little too long. She folded the dresses and put them in the bag, covering the food from direct sunlight.

She kicked off her sandals and then began to cover herself in sunscreen. “Klaus, would you get my back please?”  
“Of course love.” He smirked and took a seat behind her, taking the bottle from her hands.

He rubbed at Caroline’s shoulders almost making her moan. “I can see that we’re not wanted here, right munchkin?” Kol stood and led Leah over to the water’s edge. Klaus eased back and then moved away.  
“All done.” He said.  
“If you’re uncomfortable with me being around Kol, why did you invite him?” Caroline asked as Klaus took his shirt off.  
“Because he’s my brother, and he’s dead, and I thought maybe I could learn something about this world from him.”  
“Oh.”  
“I know I shouldn’t be nervous, but he still feels like the Kol I knew, the one you helped kill. I guess I’m just waiting to turn around to him ripping your throat out.”   
“I’m sorry.” Caroline said. “I’m not sure if I ever told you that. Every moment since I’ve hated myself for what happened.”  
“I know. And it’s not entirely your fault, don’t forget that.” Klaus sat down on the towel next to Caroline’s. “So, I don’t think I’ve ever been to the beach like this before. What are we supposed to do?” Caroline was grateful for the change in topic.  
“You could either swim in the sea, build a sandcastle or sunbathe. But it’s a lot of relaxing either way.”  
“I’m not sure I’m very good at that.”  
“Just lie down.” Caroline crawled over to him and pushed him down softly. “Close your eyes.” She said and Klaus obeyed. “And just listen to the ocean.” Caroline moved to lie down on her own towel and closed her eyes. But she kept her ears open for Leah.

At one point Kol and Leah came back for the sandcastle kit and Caroline smiled. They felt like a family. Klaus had even managed to fall asleep. So much for not letting his guard down. Caroline thought about whether or not she should wake him up and eventually came to the conclusion that she should.

She reached over and patted Klaus on the shoulder. “Klaus wake up. You’ll burn if you don’t wake up.” His eyes fluttered open, and he smirked when he saw Caroline leaning over him in just a bikini.  
“If you wanted my attention love, all you had to do was say so.”  
“That’s not what I… nevermind. I should’ve let you burn, then maybe you would learn something.”  
“And what am I supposed to be learning?”  
“Caroline’s always right.”  
“Oh really?” Klaus rolled over so he was on top of Caroline who was laying on the sand between their towels.   
“Klaus.” She breathed, suddenly aware of where their bodies were touching, skin on skin.  
“Caroline.” He slowly leant down, giving her time to stop him if that’s what she wanted. She didn’t. Klaus pressed his lips to hers.

In her mind, Caroline knew that Klaus wanted her, he had been actively pursuing her pretty much since they met. But she couldn’t quite believe her Klaus was this Klaus. “Maybe we should have some lunch. I’m sure Leah’s getting hungry.” Caroline said, pulling back. She pushed Klaus gently off of her and wiped herself off with her hands.

Caroline marched over to where Leah was trying to bury Kol. “Are you hungry baby girl?” Caroline asked, trying not to laugh at Kol’s head poking out of the sand.  
“Yeah.” Leah stood up and ran off to Klaus, leaving Kol in his predicament.  
“I’d appreciate your help Caroline.” He said.  
“Of course.” Caroline began to paw at the sand covering Kol’s body until he could stand up.  
“I’ll just go for a dip and then I’ll come over.” Kol said, shaking the sand off like a dog. This time, Caroline actually did laugh. It was so strange to see him act his human age.

Back at the towels, Leah was showing Klaus how to put up the parasol. Caroline sat down and pulled the food out, passing it around. “What flavour?” She asked her daughter, holding up an orange juice box and a blackcurrant one.  
“Purple.”  
“Purple what?” She was starting to sound like her mother.  
“Purple please.” Caroline passed over the juice box and started to eat. After a few moments, Kol reappeared, joining the group.

While she ate, Caroline spaced out. She started to imagine a life where she didn’t die and get turned into a vampire. Where she went to college and fell in love a few more times. Where she settled down with a great guy she met at a coffee shop when she spilt coffee over him because she was stressed and overworked and exhausted. Where she had a perfect career and three kids and a golden Labrador. Where there weren’t any vampires or werewolves or hybrids or witches. Where she could be happy.

Everyone went swimming after they ate. Kol started a splash fight and then tried to dunk Klaus when he lost. Kol helped Leah up on his shoulders. “Come on Caroline, I bet you can’t defeat us.” Kol smiled, holding Leah’s legs.  
“Is that so?” Caroline smirked. She turned to Klaus who looked clueless. “Just don’t drop me.” That was all the warning she gave before she swam behind him and climbed up him, perching on his shoulders. Klaus gripped her ankles to hold her steady. “It’s on.” 

Caroline and Leah started to play fight, trying to push each other off into the water. But eventually, Caroline threw herself backwards off of Klaus’ shoulders when Leah shoved her. “Sorry love.” Klaus said as Caroline came back up.  
“Don’t worry, it was fun. We should head back soon though, what time did you say Elijah was coming over?”  
“He said six.” Klaus replied.  
“Okay, twenty more minutes then Leah… Kol.” Caroline smirked. She sensed that in this world Kol was less like Klaus’ brother and more like their adopted kid. He certainly seems to act like a kid.  
“But Caroline, we’re having so much fun.” Kol complained over Leah’s grumbling.

Klaus took Caroline’s hand and pulled her gently away from where their daughter and Kol were playing in the water. “Why do we need to leave love? They’re having a great time.” He said once they were out of earshot.  
“Because we all need to shower and change and we need to make dinner so that there is actually food when Elijah comes.”  
“Maybe you and I could head in and make a start on dinner. Kol could bring Leah in later.”  
“Okay, yeah. But if something happens, it’s on you.”  
“What’s going to happen?”  
“Scraped knees or drowning or… sharks. I bet there are sharks here.”  
“Caroline,” Klaus said in a sing-song tone. “you’re being paranoid. Kol’s been watching Leah all day and he’s done fine. He’ll be fine for another hour.”  
“You’re right. I’m sorry. They can both stay out.” Caroline moved back to where Kol was standing. “You can both stay out. But only for an hour.” She turned to Leah. “And you better behave for Uncle Kol, otherwise no ice cream for you later. Okay baby girl?”  
“Okay mummy.” 

They packed up everything but Leah and Kol’s towels and then headed back to the house. “Do you want first shower love?” Klaus asked, dropping the bag by the door as he walked in.  
“That would be great except it’s probably going to take me the length of a shower to figure out what I’m going to wear. You might as well go first.” Caroline said as they walked up the stairs.  
“Okay.” Klaus was first in their bathroom.

Caroline spent the time he was in the shower searching through her wardrobe. She pulled out a halter top and a washed-out white denim skirt. It wasn’t dressy but it seemed like they did the whole ‘dinner with the Mikaelsons’ often so it didn’t need to be dressy. Also Elijah would probably turn up in a suit and who could top that?


	2. dinner with the mikaelsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the spotify playlist for this fic  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/bexeastwell/playlist/29cB4mCkI5ljgg3c9MFESd?si=Ibk33o8nQuCqZa6thHJR7w

Klaus came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Caroline watched as droplets of water fell from his loose curls and ran down his chest, disappearing when they hit the towel. “See something you like love?” He said suggestively.  
“What?” Caroline eye’s were pulled from the ridge of his towel to his face.  
“We could always order in, take the hour for ourselves.” As sincere as he seemed, Caroline absolutely could not let that happen. They were stuck here for an undetermined amount of time, waiting for ‘Original-Elijah’ to rescue Klaus and Caroline in the process. They couldn’t get distracted. And right now, Klaus was a huge distraction.  
“It’s my turn to shower.” She said, bring her clothes into the bathroom with her.

She was running. She knew that she was running from him, but she couldn’t let herself stop.

Klaus wasn’t in the bedroom when she was finished and she was thankful for that, so she took her time applying some makeup and fixing her hair. She found him in the kitchen cooking. “I was gonna do that.” She said.  
“I know. But I don’t remember you ever having the chance to learn how to cook.” Klaus looked almost apologetic.  
“Hey, don’t do that.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t look all sad like you wish I’d lived to see eighteen. I didn’t. But if I had to do it all again, I wouldn’t change a thing. I’m better off like this.” Caroline tried to make him understand. She had mourned herself when she first died, but now she was on to bigger and better things. Or whatever the cliche was.  
“You see it like that fine, but what I see is a girl who never had the chance to become whatever she wanted.”  
“You’re a thousand years old Klaus, you’re focusing on me. Isn’t it true that becoming a vampire, or I guess a hybrid, gave you the opportunity to become whoever you wanted to be?”  
“Well, I guess.”  
“Then why can’t I? Just because I’m dead, doesn’t mean I can’t stop living.” Caroline was angry at his judgement so she stormed off for some time alone to calm down. She decided to explore the rest of the house. There were a few rooms she had never been in.

There was one room in particular that drew her in. Behind the closed door it felt like a den or a really comfy living room. There were two huge sofas covered in soft blankets and even softer pillows. There was a large flatscreen TV, but there was also an easel off to the side. Caroline wondered if in this reality Klaus was a painter too. 

She lifted one of the blankets and drew it around her shoulders like a shawl, feeling a chill from stepping out of the shower not too much earlier. Caroline stepped around slowly to have a look at the painting on the easel. 

It was her. A version of her. Lying on the sofa, staring back at her. Caroline looked at the two-dimensional copy of herself, she looked so in love. There was a joy that surrounded her that Caroline was instantly jealous of. She wanted to be that Caroline. 

Caroline stepped back, wanting to look at something else, but she realised that on the walls surrounding her were dozens of photos. There were wedding photos and photos of Leah growing up and it was too much.

It was temporary. Elijah would save Klaus and then she would go back to being ‘Vampire-Caroline’ who could never have children or love Klaus. He was off-limits. Bonnie and Elena would both throw a fit if they knew that she was even considering forgiving Klaus, let alone loving him.

What really did it though, was when she saw a ratty stuffed giraffe poking out of a blanket fort across the room. Caroline felt the wetness on her cheeks before she realised she was crying. She crouched down and wrapped her arms around the giraffe. She sure was spending a lot of time crying.

But it was justified. The giraffe was given to her by her father right after she was told about the divorce. She hated that damn giraffe, refused to name her for months because she thought that her father was trying to buy her love. But when she finally realised that all he wanted was for her to be happy, she called the giraffe ‘Joy’. 

She was definitely battered, and had been stitched up more times than Caroline could count, even more times since her own childhood, but there was no doubt that Joy was loved. She took the giraffe and laid down on the sofa, pulled a blanket over herself and fell to sleep quickly.

A soft hand stroking her cheek woke Caroline. “Mmm… what time is it?” She said sleepily.  
“Six. Elijah just got here. Come on love.” Klaus held out a hand for her. Caroline pushed the blankets off of her and took Klaus’ hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. She grabbed Joy and placed her gently back into Leah’s fort. “Leah wanted to wake you up several times. She was very persistent.”  
“Of course she was.” Caroline stretched. “You’re her father.” She smiled. 

Elijah was sitting at the dining table with Kol and Leah, drinking wine. What stopped her in her tracks though was the complete lack of a suit. He was wearing smart jeans and a nice shirt but it was still informal enough to shock her. “Elijah, it’s nice to see you again.” Caroline said, in a better mood than when she stormed out of the kitchen earlier.  
“You look beautiful as always Caroline.”   
“I’ll just serve up the food then.” Klaus said, moving to where the plates all sat out. He grabbed two and brought them to their guests. Caroline grabbed the plate with fish fingers, mashed potatoes and peas and delivered it to their daughter. She sat down opposite Kol and waited for Klaus to bring their plates in.

As they all started to eat, Elijah spoke up. “So, what was this urgent news you had to talk about in person?”  
“I think it’d be better to speak after dinner.” Klaus looked pointedly at Leah who was trying not to drop peas everywhere.

There wasn’t much conversation after that. Obviously a thousand years had taught him a few things about cooking. “I didn’t realise you were such a good cook brother, maybe it’s best not to leave Caroline in charge of the kitchen all of the time.” Kol said once he was done.  
“I’ve been practicing.” Klaus said. “You want another drink?” He offered. Elijah nodded and Klaus stood up. 

Caroline took the opportunity to speak to Leah. She crouched down next to her chair. “Mummy and daddy need to speak to Uncle Kol and Uncle Elijah now. Do you want to watch a movie?”  
“Yeah.” She nodded, already looking tired. Caroline decided she would put Leah in her and Klaus’ room. At least then she’d be in a bed if she fell asleep. 

Leah raised her arms, wanting to be lifted. Caroline obliged. “I’ll be right back.” She said to the room. She took Leah up the stairs and then laid her down in the middle of the bed, covering her with a throw.

The bottom of their headboard was one of the ones that hid a small TV screen so Caroline triggered it to pop out and she loaded up Netflix. She chose Shark Tale and left the volume a little low. Caroline kissed Leah’s forehead and left the room.

When she returned, the Mikaelson boys were all in that room. The one with all the photos. She took a seat next to Klaus and gratefully accepted the glass of wine he put in her hand. She barely noticed the hand that migrated to sit at her hip.

“Well?” Elijah said, a little impatient.  
“Caroline and I aren’t the Caroline and Klaus you know.” Klaus started.  
“Dive right in won’t you.” Caroline said, draining half the glass in one gulp.  
“We were sent here this morning from our universe to keep me away from following through on some of my threats. It was meant to keep me distracted while they, Caroline’s friends, could come up with some way to stop me.”  
“Okay, obviously someone cracked into the good stuff while Leah and I were at the beach.” Kol said.  
“It’s true.” Caroline said. “We woke up here, married with a kid. I think Klaus was hoping that one of you two knew a bit of magic or someone who knows magic to help us get home. And then you can get your Caroline and Klaus back.”  
“Magic?” Elijah asked.  
“Caroline’s friend Bonnie is a witch. She was the one who sent us here.” Klaus said.  
“Wait, so you’re not married?” Kol managed to pick up on the one thing Caroline really wanted to avoid.  
“Nope. We’re not even dating.” She said, tipping the last of the wine down her throat.  
“Sorry, it’s just… it’s always been Klaus and Caroline. You’ve been married eight years, together four more. You’re not together?” Kol asked.  
“Nope.” Klaus looked a little put out, but he swapped his own full glass of wine for Caroline’s empty one.  
“Huh. Wow. What’d you think Elijah? Shared delusions? Drugs? A shared psychotic break?”  
“Maybe.” Elijah said, nodding thoughtfully.  
“What do you mean maybe?” Klaus was angry.  
“No offence, but you’re still acting like a couple. It makes your whole ‘not dating, not married’ story seem thin at best.”  
“It’s muscle memory.” Caroline said at the same time Klaus said “Just because we’re not dating yet, doesn’t mean I haven’t been pursuing her for as long as I’ve known her.”  
“Well, this is certainly interesting.” Kol looked far too amused. 

Silence fell for a few minutes until Elijah spoke up. “As far as I know, there’s no magic in this world. There’s nothing I can do to help. I’m sorry. But maybe, if you wanted, I could look after Leah until this is all sorted out.”  
“You can’t do it. You work all day, I’ll take Leah.” Kol said.  
“No one is taking my daughter!” Caroline snapped. “I might not have given birth to her, but she is still my daughter and I love her.”  
“Hey,” Klaus turned to her, ignoring Elijah and Kol’s worried looks. “no one’s taking Leah. They just love her and want to make sure she’s safe. But they don’t really know you, they don’t know that you’d move Heaven and Earth to keep her safe.” Klaus smiled gently. Caroline looked at his brothers.  
“I just wanted to offer, in case you didn’t want the trouble. But I can see it won’t be a trouble.” Elijah said, backing off.  
“Okay. I’m sorry.” Caroline said. She understood that they were trying to protect her. Either from pod-people as parents or parents who turned insane overnight. She was grateful that there were people in this world who would fight for her daughter’s safety, even if they were Mikaelsons. “I think we’ve about covered it so I’m gonna go check on Leah, see if she’s asleep yet. Goodnight Elijah, Kol.” Caroline stood, passing Klaus back his wine glass.  
“Goodnight.” Elijah said.  
“Goodnight Caroline.” Kol said.

Sure enough, Leah was already asleep. Caroline shifted the child into her arms and tucked Leah into her own bed. She bent down and kissed her forehead. Without making a sound, she left the door open just a touch and headed back to her own room.

Caroline changed into the only pair of flannel pajamas she found tucked away at the back of her drawers. The rest of her pajamas were all lingerie and although Caroline was close with Klaus, she wasn’t that comfortable with him.

She climbed into bed on the side she woke up on, pulled the covers over herself and changed the film to a mind-less TV show she had seen way too many times. The bed was soft, too soft. And the voices started to fade out.

An hour or two later, the door creaked open and Klaus came in. He changed into some pajama pants and then climbed into bed. He clicked the TV off, sending it back into the headboard. Caroline sighed into the bed and fell back to sleep.

An alarm went off tugging Caroline out of her sleep. She groaned, reaching out and hitting the snooze button. “That better not have been the snooze button Caroline, you hate being late.” A sleepy Klaus said from the other side of the bed.  
“Late for what?” Caroline rolled over, still half asleep, to face Klaus. He was even more handsome now in the orange hues of sunrise. He had pillow creases on his face that Caroline’s fingers urged to smooth away. And he wasn’t wearing a shirt. She was practically drooling.  
“You have to work today.” He said, shifting closer. “Although I wouldn’t argue if you wanted to stay in bed all day.”  
“Klaus!” Now she was awake. “So, all knowing one, what exactly is my job?”  
“I think you’re a nurse at the hospital. I saw some pictures yesterday.” He was staring at Caroline.  
“Oh. A nurse. That’s… not what I expected. I should get ready.” Caroline sat up, flicked the alarm off and moved to find some clothes. She pulled out jeans and a t-shirt, knowing she would be changing into scrubs when she got to the hospital.

In the bathroom, Caroline took a shower and brushed her teeth. And then she pulled on the clothes, put a little makeup on and braided her hair into milkmaid braids. It felt like habit. She didn’t even have to think to know that she would normally kiss Klaus and Leah, and then take a thermal mug of coffee with her to work.

“See you this afternoon.” She said before she left the bedroom.  
“Goodbye love.” 

Caroline followed the rest of the routine and she was pulling up to the hospital by seven in the morning. She hoped she parked in the right spot. 

In the locker room, she got a start. Elena was sitting on the bench, tying her sneakers. “Elena! Hi.” Caroline smiled, opening her locker.  
“Caroline, Bonnie was looking for you. I think she’s in her office.” Elena barely looked at her.  
“Oh. Sure, I’ll see you later then.” It was strange, but maybe they weren’t friends in this reality. 

Caroline swapped into her pink scrubs and changed into the running shoes that were in the bottom of her locker, and then she went off to find Bonnie’s office. It didn’t take long, between her muscle memory and asking another member of staff, Caroline arrived just outside Bonnie’s door.

‘Bonnie Gilbert Financial Director’ The gold plaque on the door said. “Bonnie Gilbert huh?” Caroline smiled as she knocked.  
“Come in.” Bonnie called from within.

She pushed the door open smiling wider now that she could see Bonnie. Even though it was mostly Bonnie’s fault that she was stuck in this place, Caroline couldn’t help but be happy. Her conversation with the Mikaelsons after dinner last night had left her a little disjointed and it was nice to see a friendly face.

“Caroline,” Bonnie smiled back. “take a seat.” Caroline sat in the chair across from Bonnie, who sat behind her desk. “I spoke to Dr Daniels about cutting down your hours like you’d asked and he said it’s fine with him. So your new schedule should start this week, if that’s what you still want?”  
“Of course.” Caroline nodded. If alternate-her thought she needed more time away from the hospital, who was Caroline to mess up her plans?  
“Great. So instead of five days a week, you’ll be working three. The money’s the same per hour, but obviously there’ll be less overall. Do you have any questions?”  
“Where can I find my new schedule?”  
“Here,” Bonnie passed over a sheet of paper. “I printed off the first two weeks for you, it’ll be on a two-week repeating roster so that’s pretty much all you need to know.”  
“Great, thanks Bonnie.”  
“That’s business out of the way, I wanted to ask if you still wanted me and Jer to look after Leah tonight?”  
“I must be really stressed out right now, I can’t remember why I asked you to do that.” Caroline lied.  
“You and Klaus were having that big date night tonight. That’s still happening right?”  
“Yes, of course. My head’s just all over the place.”  
“Well then I’ll be over at seven to pick Leah up. We’ll keep her overnight and you can pick her up in the morning.”  
“That sounds perfect. Hey, have you spoken to Elena recently?” Caroline wanted to know if Elena was just having an off day or something else.  
“Yesterday. Caroline… I’m not sure if this is a good idea.” Bonnie’s body language changed immediately. She suddenly became very uncomfortable.  
“What’s not a good idea?”  
“Talking about her. You were never best friends. It was always a little stunted between you two, and then what happened with Damon… maybe it’s better to realise you two aren’t going to be friends again.” It was all very cryptic and Caroline wanted to know more right now.  
“I came to the conclusion recently that I’m lacking in friends, and I like Elena. I want to put that whole mess behind us. But I figure I’ve got a pretty skewed version of what happened and I think I should hear about it from someone who has a more objective view of the story. Maybe you could tell me what happened so I can work out how to fix things with her?”  
“Okay,” She seemed unsure but began anyway. “you and Damon used to date in high school. He seemed pretty awful to be honest. You were always covering up injuries with makeup or scarves or excuses. But then you broke up because of your car accident. You were in hospital for weeks. The doctors accused your mother of abuse, seeing the old healing injuries and you were forced to tell us about Damon. So your mum threatened to arrest him if she ever saw him again. 

“And everything was good for years. Until one day Elena dumped Stefan and took up with his brother. You were always Team Stefan for obvious reasons. Stefan left, disappeared for ages and Elena and Damon started playing house. It was all fine until Elena started getting hurt. So you blew up at her and said that you couldn’t stand seeing her making the same mistakes as you did. She yelled a bit about Klaus and how you met him really soon after Damon, and how it was none of your business because she was happy. And you’ve both been at a stalemate since. Elena won’t let go of Damon and you won’t be friends with someone who consistently chooses pain over you.” Bonnie looked tired even though it was barely seven thirty.  
“When was our big fight again?”  
“About a year and a half ago I think.”  
“Wow, it’s been that long.” They both sat there in silence for a moment, thinking. And then Caroline said “Thanks Bonnie, I’ve gotta get to work now. But I’ll see you at seven.”  
“Yeah, see you at seven.”

Caroline left the office feeling incredibly sad but also thoughtful. She spent her day going through the motions. She did everything she was supposed to, but the whole time she was thinking about her friends. Thinking about her friends here and her friends back in her reality. 

They were close, but were they close enough to get past this? ‘Alternate-Caroline’ thought not. A year and a half of silence. And Caroline was wondering about whether she could move past how her Bonnie and her Elena locked her in what was supposed to be ‘hell on Earth’. Either they hadn’t noticed she was missing, or they knew she was and they weren’t going to help. Caroline wasn’t sure what was worse.


End file.
